The Robin and The Human
by TheForgottenSoldier
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend Mordecai, Margaret finds a man that can satisfy her in every way. Note: This is a lemon story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story was previously deleted, but now is back! For those who haven't read the story previously, I hope you enjoy. For those who have, a new chapter will be coming soon and these two chapters are the same one's you've read last time. **

**The story and OC is from the request of lexboss. Note: This is a lemon story and is not appropriate for younger readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Robin and the Human**

Margaret slowly lifted up her skirt for John, surprising him by her lack of underwear. She sexually swayed her hips as she escorted him to the bedroom, where they would finally give in to their desires

[One month ago]

"Are you serious?" Mordecai said angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just feel like things are getting stale. It would be best if we see other people," Margaret said, trying to make direct eye contact with him.

"Ugh, I shouldn't be surprised. You always do this with every guy you hook up with."

"It's not like that," Margaret replied. She was sort of true in her logic. Ever since they got together, things were just becoming duller by the day. Not even the crazy occurrences at the park sparked things up. There was just not much going on when everything was regular and plain. It would be constant cycle of hanging out and intimate make-out sessions, with nothing big leading up from that.

Mordecai sighed, "So it's not because of my personality or who I am, it's just stale, right?"

Margaret averted her eyes. He shook his head, "Fine Margaret." He got up from the park bench and went back into the house, leaving Margaret alone; wondering if breaking up with Mordecai was the right thing to do.

A short while later, a human male walked by and saw the worried robin sitting on the bench.

He walked up to her and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked.

It took a while for Margaret to respond, "Oh, yeah, I'm okay," she said in a dull tone.

"You don't sound it."

She sighed, feeling as though she had to say something sooner or later, "I broke up with my boyfriend and I just...I don't know, need some time to think."

"Oh," John said, feeling awkward about asking. "well I'll just let you have some alone time."

"No, no, stay. I probably do need to talk to someone just to get my mind off of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just talk about anything you want, but don't ask why I broke up with my boyfriend or how."

"Fair enough."

And just like that, from that small confrontation, they started to meet up more, at the same bench, just to talk and hang out. As weeks went by, they became closer and had more meaningful conversations: soon after that, attraction to one another: Margaret liked John's even body tone; not buff, while also not too skinny. John liked her gorgeous red feathers and nicely shaped body.

It was a slow process but an enjoyable one.

Then came the day where the thought of becoming a couple was in the air. The two were in the coffee shop during Margaret's break.

"Hey Margaret?" John asked after sipping his coffee.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"...Just where are we going with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've been friends for 2 weeks and nothing else has been going on. We have times where we talk and get very close or start flirting with each other. You've even been checking me out at times."

"Guilty as charged..."

"And I'll admit, I've been doing the same for you. I just don't know how long we can keep this up, just being friends."

"You really think our relationship will be stronger if we are a couple?"

John was surprised that Margaret knew what he was going to say, but she's been dating multiple guys for a long time and pretty much knows what's to come when a guy starts beating around the bush like this.

"It wouldn't hurt to try. See where it goes."

"I guess not," Margaret smiled. She could see him being a generous guy, good boyfriend material. "But don't you think it's weird that you'll be dating a robin?"

"Oh come on, you can't sit here and tell me that no other human has been attracted to you."

"True."

"So, are we a couple?"

Margaret got up from her seat and gave John a peck on the lips. He was pretty sure that answered his question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Margaret was happy to have John as her boyfriend. They were actually a pretty good couple. John actually reminded Margaret of Mordecai in some sense; very laid back, kind of geeky, and cute. The only thing that would make him not like Mordecai, was that he was much more exciting, in a very special way.

He was much more pleasurable to her. Whenever they would kiss, it would seem like he was massaging Margaret's beak with his lips, making her never want to let. Once things started getting to the making out stage, he would be bolder with his action. He would rub her leg and slowly lead his hand to her thighs, which would make her gasp in surprise. He sometimes even rubs her tail feathers for extra measure.

Impressed with his actions, Margaret would be bold as well, slighting touching his crotch through his pants or giving a light squeeze to his butt. They both knew they were teasing each other and probably wanted to do more, but they held off. They wanted to wait, so that the moment they do it, it will be fantastic. And they found the perfect day to do that.

[Current Day]

"So at your place then?" John asked.

"Yeah, we could just watch a movie and hang out," Margaret said.

"Fine with me." The two were sitting down at the coffee shop during Margaret's break, just across from where Mordecai was enjoying his coffee.

"I'm going to use the restroom; be right back," John left, leaving Margaret to think about how love making with him would feel like. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mordecai sat down in John's spot.

"Oh hey Mordecai," Margaret said nervously.

"Hey," Mordecai said dully. "So, how's the relationship going?"

"It's fine. Have you found someone?"

"No. Plus I'm still a little pissed that a certain someone broke up with me and not with a really good reason."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"I just get annoyed that I have to see you making out with guy almost all the time. Wherever I go, I always see you rubbing on him and kissing him up. Kind of slutty if you ask me."

"Watch it!" Margaret said angrily.

"Well it is. This relationship is just like every other one you're in. You just have to show off the fact that you're taken, in the wildest of ways: You even did it with me and I felt embarrassed that you kept showing yourself off like that."

"Look just leave me alone!"

"Are you just mad because it's true?" Out of nowhere, Mordecai was pulled out of the seat by John and to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" John asserted. "What's your problem?"

"Her," he said getting up. "I'm out of here." He left the shop.

Margaret explained to John that that was her ex. She was grateful to have John help her and it made her want him more. She hugged and reminded him to see her at her place tonight for the movie.

John showed up at the door of Margaret's house and knocked and he was amazed at the beauty who answered it.

Margaret was wearing a white shirt that cut off a little after her breasts and a short black skirt.

"You look...nice." John said, trying calm himself.

"I try."

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

The credits were rolling at the end of the movie. Margaret was lying her head on John's chest lap.

"So what do you want to do the now?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"Something that both of us will enjoy..." She sat up on the couch and did something that immediately caused John to become erect in his lower regions.

Margaret slowly lifted up her skirt for John, surprising him by her lack of underwear. She sexually swayed her hips as she escorted him to the bedroom, where they would finally give in to their desires.

She kept the lights off in her room, letting the moon outside be the only light needed. She lied on the bed and pulled John on top of her and bring him in for a kiss. John licked around her beak and Margaret slipped her thin tongue into his mouth. John grabbed on to one of her breast and rubbed his thumb on her nipple. He wanted her, every single inch; something came over him that caused him to make things even more interesting.

He went down on Margaret and pulled up her skirt, seeing her wet looking womanhood ready for anything. Slowly, he began to lick at her entrance.

Margaret gasped at this. He really was bold. She opened her legs a little bit more to allow him more room for anything he would like to do.

He used this to his advantage and used his thumb to massage her clitoris while still liking her entrance and at random, stick his tongue in her a little.

This drove Margaret crazy with pleasure. She clutched onto the sheets, her feathers begin to feel wet from her sweat. She felt so hot. She bucked her hips, trying to make it so that his tongue would go deeper.

John took the hint and went deeper with his tongue and rubbed her clitoris faster than before.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her back arched and she released all over John's face, which all ended up going into his mouth and he loved every drop of her juices.

John looked up at Margaret and stroked her tail feathers, "Sorry, I just always wanted to do that." He began to blush.

"I think I got the message," Margaret laughed, while still trying to catch her breath. She wanted to return the favor and asked John to just lay back and relax. She pulled off his pants and his underwear, seeing his penis already covered in his own liquid. She was surprised that he didn't actually come after what he just did, but she shrugged it off and put his member into her beak.

John tried to suppress his moans, but Margaret wanted to hear and she knew exactly what to do. She used her slick thin tongue and managed to partially wrap around his member and tugged.

That was just what she needed to do.

He let out a loud moan that let Margaret know he was close. She licked his head and ran her tongue to the tip, over and over.

"I'm..." John forced.

She knew and went faster. The result of that was John finally coming into her mouth and her swallowing every bit. He felt exhausted but knew that one more thing had to be down.

Margaret let him rest for a bit, but then told him that it was time for the finale. Margaret bent over, showing she was ready for him to go in. He readied himself and slowly went in, feeling her warm walls surround his member. He slowly pumped himself in and out and Margaret felt it, pushing herself back to feel every inch. John continued to thrust but gained speed with each one. Margaret's breasts would jiggle a bit, which turned John on even more. He kept going until he felt like he was at his peak. Though not as much as before, he came into Margaret and she moaned in pleasure.

They slumped into each other in exhaustion but satisfied with what they did. John couldn't was speechless, but only one word came out of Margaret.

"Damn..."

Ever since that night, they were inseparable. Not only were they compatible in personality, but in body too. John decided to move in with Margaret and they couldn't have been happier.

Margaret ended up getting pregnant from that romantic night. She wasn't sure if the baby would be a bird, human, or hybrid of the two. She asked Skips what would happen (since he knows everything) and said she would only be able to have a bird just like her.

Time went on and she ended laying an egg and John bought an incubator for it. When the time came, the egg hatched.

It was a girl red robin, just like Margaret and her name was Margaret as well.

[Present day]

The baby is asleep and Margaret and John are laying in bed. Margaret tells John that she wants another child. John agrees to this and smiles.  
Margaret gets on her knees in bed and pulls up her night gown, showing she has no panties.  
"Encore?" she asks John.  
John smiles, "Definitely!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning sunlight shined faintly through the closed curtains on the couple's bedroom. They two love birds (well technically one bird) were peacefully asleep in their bed. Little Margaret however was wide awake, crying for her Mommy, wanting her breast milk. She was now two weeks old and in those two weeks, she was quite a handful. It wasn't a problem for Margaret and John though. They would know just what Little Margaret needed whenever she would start crying.

John drowsily spoke, "She's hungry again."

"What?" Margaret asked, not able to understand him at first.

"I said she's hungry again," he said more clearly.

"Oh right. I'll take care of it." She got out of the bed and went to her baby, holding Little Margaret in her arms, cradling her. Margaret sat down on the bed and began to feed her. John got up, about to wash up in bathroom.

"Hey John?" Margaret asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

She sighed, "I already know the answer to this but, are you okay with being me. I mean yesterday when we went shopping, a lot of people were staring at us. They probably think it's weird that a robin and a human are together; probably think we're weird." Her voice was filled with sadness "I just don't want to seem like an embarrassment or something to you."

John sat next to Margaret and looked her in her eye, "Baby I don't care what those people think and neither should you. I know what I was getting into the moment I met you, and I didn't see you being a robin as an obstacle. You could have been a raccoon like Rigby or a mole like Eileen: Either way I'd love you for who you are, and who you are, is Margaret. If the roles were reversed and I was a robin and you were a human, would you love me?"

"Of course," Margaret said thoughtfully.

"Exactly: It doesn't matter what you are on the outside. What counts is what's on the inside and every time I see inside you, I see beauty beyond my wildest dreams."

Margaret blushed and her heart fluttered. She never remembered Mordecai saying anything like this. John's words truly blew her away.

"And besides," John continued, "Your father is a human and your mom's a robin, and their relationship is doing just fine right? What we have going on is no different."

Margaret smiled and temporarily stopped feeding the baby to kiss her husband lovingly, "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too my sweet robin."

The moment was slightly ruined by Little Margaret crying, wanting more milk.

"Oh, sorry baby," Margaret said to the little one, making silly faces to calm her down a bit.

"What?" John asked, thinking she meant him.

"Our baby, silly," Margaret chuckled.

"Oh yeah…right," John smiled, looking down at Margaret and the baby.

* * *

It was now 5 o'clock in the evening, with Margaret in the kitchen, almost done fixing dinner. Her parents, Eileen and Rigby, were coming over for dinner in about an hour. All she had to do was put the chicken in the oven and just let that cook. Since she was finished cooking, she decided to change into something more…relaxing.

John was in the workout room of the house, doing his regular routine. Afterwards he had showered and then went into the kitchen for a drink.

He saw Margaret cleaning the counter, but his eyes mostly focused on what she was wearing: a particularly short skirt and tight fitting shirt, making her breasts more prominent.

John smiled and walked up behind her, kissing her neck and squeezing her ass. "That's a good looking outfit you have on."

"Oh really? I just threw this on…" Margaret said, clearly knowing her intentions.

"You wanted to look sexy for me, didn't you?"

"Pssh, you wish."

John wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the front of her skirt up, rubbing his hand against her underwear, able to feel her getting increasingly wetter.

"Do it," Margaret whispered.

John complied by slipping his fingers in her underwear, slowly putting his finger inside her and slowly pulling out.

Margaret felt chills down her spine, wanting him to go deeper. She put her hand on his, making him do so, and then rubbed her own clitoris to increase the arousal.

"Oh god…I'm almost there…" Margaret moaned.

_Ding dong._

Margaret came, but it wasn't that satisfying since the doorbell threw her off.

"What the hell? They're here sooner than I thought. Dammit! John I need to change and get the baby. Can you get the door?"

"Yeah, sure thing." As he was about to get the door, he realized he was hard. Not wanting the guests to know, he tried to calm himself down, but only partially getting rid of his erection.

He sighed, "It will have to do" John opened the door.

"Good evening, we're to spread the word of Jesus Christ an-"

John closed the door, "It was Jehovah's Witness."

"Oh seriously? We could have kept going!" Margaret said,

"Well are you completely changed yet?"

"No…I just took off my shirt."

John smirked, "Bra too?"

"I don't know…" Margaret appeared at the top of the staircase, with her chest fully revealed. "See for yourself."

"I like what I see."

Margaret gracefully walked down the steps and into her man's arms, going for a kiss.

_Ding dong_

"Margaret? Sweetheart we're here." The voice from outside was the voice of Margaret's dad.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She hissed. She ran upstairs to change, leaving John to answer the door.

The guests: Margaret's parents and Eileen and Rigby, came in once John opened the door, shaking his hand.

John had used the hand that wasn't fingering Margaret just a while ago.

* * *

"Okay sweetie, ready to see Grandpa and Grandma?" Margaret said to Little Margaret.

"Mmm…Mmm." Little Margaret tried to say something.

"What are trying to say? 'Mama'? Can you say 'Mama'?"

Little Margaret kept trying but then stopped.

"Awe, maybe next time," Margaret smiled and picked the baby up from her crib.

* * *

While John was conversing with the guests, they all turned once they heard Margaret come downstairs, seeing Margaret in a casual dress, as well as the baby in a dress as well.

"Oh, you two look so cute!" Margaret's mother exclaimed.

"Thanks mom," Margaret said. "So, who's ready to eat?"

"I am," everyone said nearly at once.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"So, um, how's Mordecai doing?" Margaret asked Rigby. Everyone was kind of surprised at the question, knowing that they had broken up.

"Well he's with CJ now. They're pretty good for each other."

"Well that's good."

Nearing the end of the meal, John tapped Margaret's shoulder, "Should we tell them?"

"Yeah, I think so," Margaret said. She stood up and got everyone's attention. "I want to make an announcement." Everyone turned to her. "I'm pregnant."

The guests cheered, congratulating her, asking questions about the gender, the whole deal.

Margaret sat down accidentally knocking the fork over.

"Baby, could you get the fork for me?"

"Sure." John got down on the floor to get the fork, but then peeked under Margaret's dress, surprised to see her bare vagina. As he got back up, Margaret winked at him and he winked back.

* * *

Rigby had to leave early, due to a call from Benson. Margaret's mom, Eileen, and Margaret were in the kitchen cleaning up, John and Margaret's dad were in the living room, with Margaret's dad holding the baby.

"You know," Margaret's dad started. "When I met you, you started to become much better than Mordecai, you're the right one for my girl."

"I appreciate that sir."

The two shook hands.

For about half an hour, everyone was in the living room, talking about the new baby and once again asking about the gender, even though the couple didn't know yet. At about 9, they were all about to leave, with Margaret telling Eileen that she'll be at work tomorrow and tells her parents she'll keep in touch.

Margaret closed the door once everyone left, waiting to hear their cars drive away. She went upstairs to put the baby to bed and went back downstairs.

"So," John began, "Was the lack of panties at dinner tonight a mistake or another way of showing your horniness?"

"Well, knocking the fork over was a way to get you down there in the first place. You add it up," Margaret said in a sexy tone.

"What's up with you and this 'no panties' thing?"

"Why are you questioning it? You know you love it…"

"I do." John picked up Margaret and put her on the couch, pulling up her dress, seeing her wet womanhood. He instantly got hard and put his lips on hers, kissing her passionately and then kissing down all the way to her crotch, eating her out, tasting her. She was so close to coming, until John pulled his mouth away.

"What? What the hell are you doing?"

"Just be patient."

He carried her upstairs to the bed room and put her on the bed, continuing to eat her out and then stopping and starting again.

This was his was of teasing her and Margaret knew it. She forced his head more into her crotch so he couldn't pull away.

"Just make me come already!"

John did it, pushing her to her peak, making her spray her juices on him. Her body went weak from her intense orgasm. She kept coming because John wouldn't stop. She immediately pushed him on the bed, rubbing her vagina a little more before taking off his pants, making her come, but only a little. She unzipped his pants to he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Learning from example I see?" Margaret said.

"You know it!" John exclaimed.

Margaret went down on him, sucking his member, licking his tip.

"Oh god…" John moaned.

He came in her mouth, Margaret taking it all. He got on his knees and positioned himself on top of her and then taking her; holding her breasts and making out with her. John could feel Margaret's tight vaginal walls around his penis. The feeling was still mind blowing, even after the many times they did it. They both came after a few minutes. Not as much as they did the first time, but they still came and it turned their bodies into jello.

They both fell back on the bed. Margaret was wet and bothered; her nipples still hard and her body still shaking. John's erection was dying out and had the urge to keep fucking Margaret, but at the same time wanting to rest.

The couple heard the baby cry.

"Mama!" Little Margaret cried!

"Oh my god! John! That was first word, she said Mama!"

"Wow, that's great."

"She must be hungry. I'd better feed her." Margaret got up but John grabbed her arm.

"You up for another go? I'm still hard."

She laughed, "If I feel like it." She winked and went to feed Little Margaret.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

Margaret got in the bed, seeing John asleep. She got under the covers and began jerking him off. This woke him up. He could see Margaret staring into his eyes with a sexy smile.

She whispered, "Get up sexy, you're not done yet, remember?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story Lexboss!**


End file.
